GoldieSquareHair and the Three Kaibas
by pandaheart
Summary: Okay. This is just like The Three Bears Yu-Gi-Oh style. please read and review. Oh. Theres a little warning inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ya hear that? **Anything.** Literally...

A/N: WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE YU-GI-OH! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE PARTICULARLY FOND OF JOEY WHEELER OR SETO KAIBA. IF YOU CHOOSE TO IGNORE MY WARNING, GO AHEAD AND READ. JUST DON'T GO FLAMING ME BECAUSE YOU FIND OUT YOU DON'T LIKE IT. DON'T SAY YOU WERENT WARNED EITHER.

* * *

**Goldie-square-hair and the three Kaibas**

Once there was a blonde dumbass(Joey, he was called). One day while he was skipping through downtown, he came along a mansion, a familiar mansion at that. He wondered what to do as he approached. "Huh......what would Tristan do.......?" he thought. Just then, a cleverly metaphoric thought bubble appeared over his head. In it, Tristan broke into the mansion with a lead pipe. Joey decided to emulate the Tristan in his thought bubble, but the front door was wide open, so he just walked in.  
As he wandered the place, he spotted three plates of Chinese chicken sitting at a table. "Ooh." He decided, for the good of the residents, he would taste check for poison. If you know squat about Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything at that matter, then you'd have figured out that this was ol' Seto's place. Yeah-huh. A shock, huh? The title gives it away.

He tasted the big brother's food......."Bleach. Too sweet." Then the middle green-haired brother's. "Ewww.......too sour....." Then the little brother's......."Ooh! Sweet AND sour at the same time!" Then, he decided, for the good of the little brother's eating habits, he would finish it for him. How noble.

Then he decided to take a nice sit. A dumbass can never do enough sitting, you know. First, he sat in the big brother's chair. "Eh. Too many smuggled drugs in the cushion......." Then he tried the middle green-haired brother's chair. "Naw.... smells like evil rich-boy..." Then he sat in the little brother's chair.........(Which, by the way, couldn't support more than seventy pounds.....) "Ooooh....... It's just right!" It WAS just right until it broke, shoving the chair leg up his ass.

Then, he decided that the pain of a chair leg up his ass called for a nice long nap, so, he went into the big brother's bedroom first. "No way." He didn't even get into the bed, 'cause there were six million-dollar hookers in it. Then he went into the middle green-haired brother's room. "Naw......" The night-light bugged his sleep.  
Then, he went into the little brother's room. "Ooh...........awesome!" It didn't have whores OR night-lights. Joey decided that, for the good of the little brother's sleep, he'd warm up the bed for him.

Then, the three Kaibas got home from attempting to take over the world. "Hey! There's a blonde hair in my Chinese chicken! That's fucked up!" The big brother complained. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! There's Joey's DNA sample in my Chinese chicken!" The middle green-haired brother protested, picking a blood-filled tube out of his Chinese chicken. "That's nice. At least you've still GOT chicken. Some buttfucker stole mine." The little brother whined.  
Then they decided to investigate.

"HEY! Some fuckface sat in my chair, and fucked up my drug arrangement!" said the big brother. "No fair! I'll bet the same dipshit muffled the smell of evil in mine!" said the middle green-haired brother. "WAH! Some asshole who ironically weighs more than seventy pounds fucking broke my chair, and got one of the legs up his ass!" said the youngest brother.

They went into the big brother's room. One of the hookers said, "A blonde dumbass was here. A friend of yours?" "No. Just the local shithead." The big brother replied.  
Then the middle green-haired brother's. "Somebody turned off my nightlight!" They kept going. Now the little brother's room. "WTF?! There's a blonde dumbass in my bed!" And so, the big brother pulled out his hunting rifle and shot the blonde dumbass.  
  
THE END.....  
  
........Oh.........and then he (Seto) realized that the middle green-haired brother was just a computer program that never existed in the first place, so it was all just a hallucination anyway. Poor, poor, Seto........too high to get the story right.

A/N: Please review for this story. I would appreciate it so much. So please review.


End file.
